


Hot Headed but Easily Bedded

by Ohsoverysensible



Series: Dorian's Sweet Boy [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoverysensible/pseuds/Ohsoverysensible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time Dorian and Alexander realize what it is they want, what it is they're after, and how to go about getting it. Arguments aside, feelings had to be admitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Headed but Easily Bedded

Alexander made his way up the spiralling stairs to the darkened Library. Night was falling, and the walls were cool, but he had a pleasing blush in his cheeks. He was already anticipating it, the joy and the thanks. He loved giving gifts almost more than receiving them. The look on the other person's face always gave Alex a warm glow that lingered for hours afterwards. He liked making people happy.

He wanted to make Dorian happy as often as he could.

When Alex reached the Library he spotted him, in his usual little alcove looking glorious as always. Alex watched Dorian with a grin for a moment, studying the way Dorian's brow furrowed as he read something fascinating. He was so studious, something Alex really wasn't, and because of that Alex loved to watch Dorian pour over old manuscripts and dusty tomes. It was strangely attractive.

Finally, Alex sauntered over with his hands behind his back. Dorian looked up briefly at the sight of someone approaching, but he did a double take when he realized who it was. The smile that hit his lips, one he tried to keep small, made Alex's heart hammer. "Ah good," Dorian said, sliding a book back onto the shelf. "You're still alive. Whenever I'm not with you I'm almost sure you'll step on an ice mine and be lost."

Alex chuckled. Dorian came incredibly close to him, and Alex could see the look of pure happiness and relief trying to slip past that protective mask he always wore. Dorian could joke all he liked, but Alex knew he had been truly worried. And that he was very happy to see him. "Did you miss me?" Alex cooed softly.

"More that it was terribly dull without you," Dorian smirked, and Alex shook his head with a smile. It made Dorian sigh. "Could I adore you more?" he whispered, almost to himself. "Probably not."

Alex gulped. Dorian had a way of throwing him off, and if he didn't clear his head this moment he'd never get to the point. "I have something for you," Alex said.

Dorian laughed. "Do you now?" he grinned. "Might need to wait till we can have a little privacy. Which I'm hoping is going to be soon."

"I didn't mean that," Alex laughed. "I meant this." From behind his back, Alex produced the little gift that he'd been clutching in his hand. He held it out to Dorian and watched him step back with a blank face. "Here it is," Alex smiled.

Dorian took it cautiously, and for a moment he seemed confused. But then he realized. His face went to shock for a moment, before sliding into complete and utter relief. There was almost a sadness there as well, and Alex watched him stare at the little amulet in awe.

"It's...the Pavus birthright," Dorian said. Alex could swear his voice actually cracked. "How did you..." Dorian looked up, his surprised face shifting a moment. Alex watched his brows furrow, and he felt something in the air shift. "Why?" Dorian asked with an odd amount of spite. Dorian sighed and Alex frowned. "I got myself into this," Dorian went on angrily. "I sold it because I was desperate. I wanted to get it back  _on my own_. What I  _didn't_ want was to be indentured to you or anyone. Now I am."

"Indentured?" Alex spat, taken aback by Dorian's reaction. "I was just trying to be nice. I just wanted to help."

"Yes, well you do, don't you," Dorian said bitterly.

In most cases, when someone was angry with Alexander, he would do whatever he could to placate them. Usually. Especially if it was someone he cared for. If he upset his parents or his siblings or his friends, he'd try to apologize and fix it. But this was different. It _felt_ different. And he was angry too!

With his own brows lowered over his eyes, Alex shook his head. "Why were you even trying to get it back?" he asked. 

Dorian sighed and started to pace in that cautious, meticulous, aggravated way of his. "When I left home, I wanted nothing so much as to divest myself of anything belonging to my family. But when I spoke to my father, he noticed it was gone. He asked about it. It was childish to sell it." He paused and Alex blinked. "I love my country and this...It's a symbol. It means I'm part of it. You must think I'm foolish and sentimental."

Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head. "The amulet is important to you," he said. "Why would wanting it be foolish?"

If Alex had hoped Dorian's annoyance had fizzled out, he was wrong. It came back rather quickly. "And  _you_ went and retrieved it for me," Dorian spat. He held the little necklace out at Alex as if a challenge. "Is  _this_ why you didn't take me along to Orlais with you?"

Alex sighed. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Yes well now I'm in your debt," Dorian sneered. 

Alexander scoffed. "I didn't do this so you would be indebted to me, Dorian," he said, annoyed. "Just because your Tevinter Pride has been tarnished--"

"My  _what_?" Dorian said.

"You wanted the satisfaction of doing this yourself," Alex interrupted. "The moment anyone tries to offer you assistance, you'd rather martyr yourself than admit you could use a hand." Alex was mad, clearly, and he hadn't felt this bitter over something in a long time.

But Dorian could easily take him. "If you'd done something foolish that left you feeling  _personally stupid_ , wouldn't you want to right the issue yourself?" he asked. "This was my problem!"

"But why is it so important that _you alone_ fix it?" Alex wondered. He took a little step closer. "I can understand wanting to handle the situation, but if it's difficult...I did it for you," he said, trying to bring his voice back to kindness and not really succeeding.

Dorian almost retreated. "That's the problem."

"How is that a problem?" Alex asked.

"Someone intelligent would cozy up to the Inquisitor if they could," Dorian explained, as if describing a battle plan. "It'd be foolish not to. He could open doors, get you whatever you want, shower you with gifts and power. That's what they'll say. I'm the magister whose using you."

Alex blinked a moment and frowned. He hadn't thought of it that way, which meant he hadn't even considered Dorian worrying over it. It changed his mood, although he still wanted to be angry, but he started to feel a little remorseful. He swallowed hard. "I...had no idea you were concerned about that," he said a little sheepishly. He felt deflated. And mean.

"I don't care what they think about  _me_ ," Dorian said. "I care what they think about  _us_."

Alex had been looking at the ground, but at that word he looked back up with his doe-eyes. "Us," he repeated.

That managed to elicit a small smirk from Dorian. "Yes. Us. There  _is_ an us I believe."

Alex couldn't answer for what seemed like a long time. His mouth went dry and he felt completely at a loss. Nothing Dorian said made him feel wrong. In fact, it all seemed rather right. Us. But in the end it just made him feel even more guilty for what he'd gone and done. "I'm sorry I did this then," Alex finally admitted. "I...see why it bothered you. To have me just step in. I was so focused on doing something nice for you that I didn't even think about what it meant. This was more than just a simple gift for you."

"Don't get all soppy on me," Dorian said, rolling his eyes slightly. "I overreacted. The mere fact that you would go through the trouble to help me with  _my_ problems when we have a world of problems!...Gave me a bit of a shock, to be honest."

Alexander smiled.

Dorian walked forward a bit. "I am apparently an incredible ass at accepting gifts." He smirked and gave a little bow. "I apologize, and thank you." It was all very formal, and when he came up from his elegant bow Alexander was giving him a crooked grin. It soon fell away to a soft, nervous smile as Dorian came closer. He reached for Alexander's hands and took them up sweetly. "I'll have to give you something in return," he purred, and as Alex's cheeks lit up bright red, Dorian kissed him.

Any harbouring annoyance in Alexander's chest was washed away at that, and his eyes shut slowly to the touch of Dorian's mouth. Kissing him was something Alex hoped he would never get used to. Being kissed was one thing, the intimacy and the connection, but somehow with Dorian, Alex felt like it meant much more. He was clearly inexperienced in comparison to the well-traveled mage, but that just made this feel all the more unreal.

Out of everyone Dorian had ever found himself with, and out of all he could most likely choose from, he chose Alex.

Dorian pulled Alexander closer and kissed him harder just for a moment, before breaking off with a soft laugh. "I'm going to stop now before I say something syrupy," he joked.

"Say anything you like," Alex breathed, unwilling to take his hands off Dorian's waist. How they got there he couldn't remember.

Dorian grinned. "I won't forget this," he said. "And I  _will_ repay you. Count on it."

***

Alexander sat down on his bed with a long sigh. Just five minutes alone, that's all he wanted. The war table was handled, prisoners were judged, everyone seemed to be getting along to  _some_ degree...So could he just have  _five minutes_. With a groan, he ran a hand through his hair and rolled his shoulders. He felt tense, more so than usual. Hefting a giant maul tended to leave one's shoulders rock solid, but today it was almost giving him a headache.

When he heard the door to his quarters open he rolled his eyes. Turning around with a sigh, he was very ready to yell, but the anger caught in his throat. This was perhaps the only person who could come in without Alex getting pissed right off.

"So," Dorian cooed as he nonchalantly walked into the room.

Alex laughed softly and stood up. "Most people knock."

"I'm not most people," Dorian smirked. He walked slowly towards where Alex stood, and in that moment Alex could tell something was up. Dorian had something planned, it seemed, and it made Alex's heart race. "It's all very nice, this flirting business. I am, however, not a nice man."

Alex put his hands on his hips. "This has all just been flirting to you?" he joked. "My, you get a lot done with that word."

Dorian grinned wider. "I like branching out. So here is my proposal. We dispense with the chit chat, and move onto something more primal."

Alex was shaking just at the words, but he kept composure as best he could. He liked to match Dorian's tongue and cheek attitude, or at least try to. "Again," Alex smirked lightly. "Everything else has just been flirting?"

Dorian continued his slow approach. "To a degree. What I have in mind will set tongues wagging, of course. Not that they aren't already wagging." When Dorian reached Alex, Alex felt himself losing this little battle. His hands dropped from his waist, and he could feel the blush in his cheeks. His breath was already increasing, and he knew very well what Dorian wanted.

And Maker if he didn't want it to.

Dorian circled him like prey. "I suppose it really depends," he whispered, standing very close behind Alex and speaking in his ear. "How  _bad_ does the Inquisitor want to be?"

With a very audible gulp, Alexander smirked. "I thought you'd never ask," he breathed.

Dorian chuckled behind him, his breath catching at the nape of Alex's neck. "I like playing hard to get."

Alex turned round and smiled at Dorian's wicked little face. "And now?"

"I'm gotten," said Dorian instantly.

Alex smiled wider than perhaps called for in this sensual moment, but he reached forward and yanked Dorian close. With a surprising amount of passion already waiting on his lips, Alex kissed Dorian harder than he ever had. It seemed to throw Dorian off for a moment, but soon his arms encircled Alex's waist, and Dorian pushed his body as close to Alex's as possible.

He walked Alex back towards the bed, feeling Alex smile below his lips, and gave a playful shove. Alex's legs met the bed, and as he went down with surprising ease he grabbed Dorian with him. They fell back onto the bed and Alexander laughed heartily.

Dorian smiled at him. "Mmm, how I've wanted to get on top of you."

"I can imagine," Alexander purred, and in the next moment they were kissing once again. Dorian let his tongue loose, slipping past to gently run along the tip of Alex's. The moan that Dorian won made him sigh with want himself, and he rolled his hips just barely against Alexander's. With that little bit of encouragement, Dorian dove deeper until his tongue entwined elegantly with Alex's. It was almost a test, and when Alex arched his back and moaned a little louder, Dorian had his answer.

But it felt different. At Alexander's reaction, and the way he grabbed at Dorian like he needed more of him, Dorian felt strange. There was something in the back of his mind that he didn't want to address just yet, but there it was, inching its way into this moment. Dorian was used to situations like these. They weren't boring or blasé to him, far from it, but there was always a way with it. There was always a feeling and a pleasure he had that he expected, that he liked and wanted, but with Alex there was something else. 

It was the way Alex held him, and the little nervous palpitations of his heart that Dorian could feel with their chests so close. His own heart was hammering too, and not just with the adrenaline of the moment. He wanted this more than he'd wanted anyone else, and in his mind he could feel that thought threatening his intensity. It made him slow and steady, made him less passionate and more gentle. That wasn't like Dorian. But with Alex beneath him, little groans and grabby hands galore, Dorian was in a state of bliss that...

 _Don't overthink it,_ Dorian told himself, and as if in defiance of these new thoughts he shifted over and reached down to cup Alexander's impressive bulge. It made Alex gasp and buck up, which just gave Dorian's hand more to work with. He kissed Alex's neck as he let his fingers trace little lines and circles all over Alex's excitement. It was rewarding to feel him so eager and ready this soon, and it got Dorian worked up even more. He was a giver, in more ways than one.

Dorian kissed his way down Alex's neck slowly, but eagerly, and when he reached the buttons of Alex's complicated outfit he chewed at one playfully. Eying Alex from this new position, Alex realized how absolutely dark Dorian looked. The heat from his eyes was like that of a wolf or a mountain cat, ready to attack and devour. It was devastatingly alluring, and Alexander reached down to run his hands through Dorian's black locks. With that, Dorian sat up just slightly and let his nimble fingers go to work, quite easily undoing all the buttons on Alex's top.

Alex sat up too, pressing his forehead to Dorian's and feeding him little kisses as he worked so diligently. Soon, Alex too reached his hands up to start desperately attempting to remove Dorian's clothing. He had that strange vest...jacket...shirt that Alexander enjoyed seeing him in, but detested trying to get off! Finally, Dorian dropped his hands and sighed. "Shall I give you a hand, darling?" he mused.

Alex frowned and gave up. "You shouldn't wear such difficult things if you plan on ravaging me," he joked with a raised brow.

Dorian smirked. "Observe." He reached up and very easily unclasped the little latches keeping his top together. "Pop, pop," he said, and with one extra move he was throwing it to the ground. His fancy armour was the first to go, as he straddled Alex casually, and once that was off he remained in nothing but a simple sleeveless shirt.

"Look, see?" Alex commented as Dorian got the last of his protection off. "Complicated. And how is that protective at all, you've an entire shoulder bare!"

Dorian removed his shirt. "Can we  _not_ talk about this whilst I have an erection?"

Alex laughed but he was also incredibly distracted. Dorian didn't look small in any way, but if Alex had ever envisioned the man nude it wasn't like this. He was strong and lean, with corded muscle rippling under his tanned skin. Alexander's eyes went wide just trying to take it all in, and a slow grin spread across his lips. "See anything you like?" Dorian asked playfully, tilting his head as Alex looked him up and down. Along with Dorian's new bare torso, Alex could very clearly make out the ample package underneath Dorian's trousers.

It made his mouth dry. He looked up at Dorian and reached for the back of his neck. "I like everything," he said breathlessly, pulling Dorian back atop him and kissing him fiercely. Dorian gave a little chuckle from the back of his throat and let his hand slip under Alex to the arch in his back. With his shirt undone Alex could feel Dorian's skin on his own, and it was warm and smooth and soft. Maker, how was this happening? Alex wouldn't count himself amongst the bawdy, brash lovers, but with Dorian it was so hard to resist. The man was pure sexual charm, and he'd already given into temptation with him before.

Now, he knew it would be the final strike. And now he knew what he wanted. While Dorian ignored his inner voice, Alex let his yell loudly in his mind. As Dorian kissed his way down Alex's chest to his stomach to his hips, Alex was dizzy and breathless. Yet he was still thinking.

It couldn't just be sex. This wasn't something to just pass the time or enjoy. Whatever Dorian was after, he was getting, and Alex wasn't exactly a challenge. But there had to be more. With all they'd been through and all they'd shared, surely it meant more. Alex knew it did, at least for him, but what about for Dorian? Would this be it?

But his thoughts, however loud, were still easily jumbled. The moment Dorian freed Alex from his trousers, all thought processes seemed to cease for Alex. He felt Dorian's hand wrap around him slowly, gently, before giving a little squeeze and working up and down. He'd had this from Dorian already, and Maker had he loved it, but somehow knowing this was only the start of this moment made it all the more intense.

Dorian was at the edge of the bed, slightly standing as he watched Alex's reaction. The fact that just his touch could drive Alex so wild made his skin hot and his breath quick. With every move of his hand, Alex was euphoric. Dorian was hardly trying and Alex was dying at his fingertips. It almost felt like he had him nearly on the cusp, and watching Alex grab at the sheets and throw his head back into the bed made Dorian moan.

He crawled back atop Alex, kissing his way back up as he'd kissed down, and when he reached Alex's ear he hummed gently into it. "Don't stop," Alex almost groaned.

Dorian chuckled. "Not when I'm just getting started," he said, placing a kiss just below Alex's ear. He reached down and let his fingers resume their play. "Now for the real question," he said as Alex continued to squirm at his touch. "You never answered before. Have you given or received?"

Alex groaned. It was hard to even hear Dorian over the feelings he was causing. Alex knew somewhere that it was embarrassing, how easily Dorian got him going, got him  _close_. But who cared? He was newer to all this, and Dorian drove him mad on a regular basis.

"I'd like an answer," Dorian sing-songed into Alex's ear.

It made him moan again and he reached up, digging his fingers into Dorian's bare shoulder. "Received," he whispered, feeling like his lips were already cracked and dry. 

Dorian twisted his hand slightly, gently, and Alexander twitched. "Hmm, I'm surprised to be honest," Dorian said, speaking so casually and calmly that it made Alex smile. He tried to chuckle through his hard breaths but it barely worked. "I would have pegged you for a giver. But I'm glad to hear otherwise." Dorian kissed at Alex's neck once more before Alex grabbed him and rolled.

It surprised Dorian to suddenly be beneath Alex, but he had little time to react. Alex's lips were on his so hungrily that it almost hurt, but it was a good pain. Dorian reached around with his free hands now and gripped Alexander's backside tight, making him move his hips back and forth. When Alex got the rhythm, Dorian actually gasped with a little smile as he swallowed hard. "I have a feeling you're skilled at both," he said, but Alexander rolled his hips and made Dorian's words catch in his throat.

Eyes closed, Dorian looked caught in the moment, and Alex felt proud. If he could make Dorian speechless, if he could just stop his little torturous talking, he would feel successful. Alex wanted to make Dorian squirm the way he did, and if he could even get half the reaction...He'd take it.

A little blindly, and a little nervously, Alexander followed Dorian's earlier move by kissing a trail down from Dorian's neck to his stomach. As he moved over Dorian's tight muscles he could feel Dorian's quick breath shaking his body. It was a feeling he wanted to relish, and the lower he got the more Dorian's brows knit together. Tentatively, Alex let his fingers slip below Dorian's trousers, and he worked them down and off awkwardly. But Dorian, thankfully, didn't call attention to the slight awkwardness.

With a little moment of hesitation, Alex reached out and took Dorian's length in his hand lightly. He watched Dorian twitch only slightly, and with his eyes right on his face, Alex bent lower and placed a soft kiss on Dorian's member.

"Ah, mmm," Dorian breathed, and his hips shifted and his head fell further back. His eyes were still closed, and Alexander watched Dorian's face closely to gage his reaction. Alex had never done anything like this before, and he worried. But Dorian seemed to be enjoying even the small touches, and Alex placed a few more soft kisses on his warm skin before bravely taking the tip into his mouth.

The groan Dorian gave off surprised them both, and Alex kept at it, recalling the moves Dorian had made the day he'd treated Alexander to this action. He let his tongue trail softly along as he worked up and down, all the while hyperaware of Dorian's little moans. It was an odd sensation, and Alex wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he tried all the same, and it seemed to be satisfactory. He experimented with strength and speed as Dorian's breath came harder and harder, and Alex had to admit it was actually quite arousing to give. The power he had over Dorian in this moment was exciting.

But soon, Dorian stopped him. He reached down and gripped Alexander's hair. "Stop, stop," he breathed with a light laugh.

Alex did as he was told. "I'm...sorry, was I--"

"No, no, you're..." Dorian was breathless and he laughed at himself again. "You're perfect. But stop." He reached down and pulled Alex up closer to him, making Alex grin. "I want to save myself," Dorian said as Alex met his eyes.

"For?" Alex mused, though he could imagine.

Dorian grinned. "If you're willing, which I think you are--"

With nerves rolling around in his stomach, Alex nodded. "I want you," he breathed, and he could actually feel Dorian's little shiver of delight. Dorian grinned and rolled them over, adjusting them on the bed for a better position. Alex scooted back, swallowing nothing down his dry throat, and he watched Dorian bearing over him like a predator. Dorian pressed down against Alex's entire body, kissing him roughly and biting his lip. It made Alex grin, and slowly Dorian made his way down to Alex's waist, pulling his trousers all the way off gracefully. Dorian was much better and undressing another person than Alex was, and Alex pulled his top free from his arms at last.

Dorian liked what he saw, and Alex's cheeks were bright red as he watched Dorian devour him with his eyes. He reached down and grabbed Alex's length again, making Alex buck his hips into Dorian's palm. He was already sweating, and Dorian ran his hand up and down enough to elicit some little physical response. From there, Alex watched Dorian lick the palm of his hand like a cat and grab at his own member easily, casually.

He was so experienced, and as Dorian braced himself over Alex once again he started to feel himself get nervous. Not just with the excitement or the anticipation, but really nervous. But when Dorian kissed him again it was softer, and it seemed...better. With one strong arm holding himself aloft by Alex's head, Dorian reached down and spread Alex's legs a little wider than they already were.

Alexander took a sharp breath when he felt Dorian ready himself, and the skin on skin sensation made him close his eyes. Dorian took another little moment to prepare, and when he felt Alex was ready, he kneeled up and pressed forward slowly. He didn't want to hurt Alex, and the look on his face said that it stung, but Alex just bit his lips and gave a primal groan from the back of his throat. Dorian was hardly in and already Alex was arching his back and gripping the blankets.

Dorian pushed a little further with a groan of his own, and Alex hissed. "Slower, slower," he said breathlessly, and Dorian immediately paused. But it already felt amazing. Whether it was the actual, physical feeling alone, or the fact that Dorian had been desperate for Alex for weeks, he couldn't tell. But he was so eager to keep going, to  _get_ going...but he wouldn't. He somehow felt he would wait years if that's what it took.

Alexander breathed slow, and Dorian let him relax a bit more before even attempting any further progress. When he did, however, everything was different. He slid in, and Alexander gave a long moan that echoed off the walls and made Dorian's head loll back. He groaned and worked his way slowly back out, then in, cautiously and gently until Alex was reaching up to grip Dorian's hips. It made Dorian smile, and he thrust softly but gradually quickened his pace. Leaning down, once the motions were more regular, Dorian placed kiss after kiss across any part of Alex he could get at.

It progressed so easily that Dorian forgot to control himself, forgot to keep his voice down or his hips slow, and Alexander begged for more wordlessly. They changed positions, they whispered each other's names, and they touched wherever they could. Dorian took Alex's length in his hand and moved in and out of him swiftly, relishing the way it almost instantly tipped Alex over the edge. It wasn't long, with sweat and groans and ample amounts of pleasure, that they were both tensing and preparing for what they'd wanted from each other for so long.

Dorian could feel Alex tense, and just the sensation alone sparked Dorian's own finale. They ended together, and the synchronization just made the moment more intense, each of them feeding off the other. Their connection was pure and true in that moment, and each were vaguely aware that this was it for them both. It wasn't just the physicality, but the soul of the other that set their hearts and minds alight.

The sun had dipped behind the mountain range outside, and in the early twilight they fell together, barely aware of the fact that they would never get up again.

***

Alexander lay in bed, staring absently at the wonderful view he had going for him. Forget the mountain range and the purple, dusky sky. Forget the way the snow drifted lazily passed the stained glass windows. Forget it all. All he ever wanted to stare at was the perfectly formed, naked body of Dorian Pavus.

"I like your quarters," Dorian said as he seemed to ponder the layout, naked as he was. He was so comfortable in his own skin that it almost made Alexander jealous. He wasn't self conscious, exactly, but he didn't spend a lot of time in the nude.

Alexander chuckled. "Do you now," he said, still smiling at the view.

Dorian looked over his shoulder cheekily and put his hands on his waist. "Don't misunderstand," he smirked, "I'm not suggesting we venture into mutual domesticity. I just like your appointments." He turned around and meandered languidly back to the bed where Alex lay, propped up on one arm and a constant smile on his lips.

"Ah," Alex mused as Dorian sat on the edge close by him.

Dorian smiled at Alex ruefully. "Not that I couldn't suggest some changes," he joked. "Your taste is a little...austere."

Alex sat up with a little shake of his head, but as he thought of something witty to say in response to Dorian's usual flirtations, he noticed something. Something in the way Dorian looked Alex up and down, and hardly met his eye. Alex had been pondering this since...since they'd finished. When the adrenaline faded, Dorian had become uncharacteristically quiet. Alex had expected immediate mockery or flattery, or both, but instead it had just been rather silent. "You seem a little...distracted," Alex said as Dorian still avoided his gaze.

Finally, Dorian looked up with his tell-tale smirk. "Sex will do that," he purred. "It's distracting."

"I heard a rumour," Alex joked, but his raised brow told Dorian that he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

And Dorian sighed. "Very well," he said, the smirk falling off his lips. "You've rooted me out. There is...something I want," he said with a slight crease in his brow. Alex shifted to sit up better and gave Dorian a moment. He knew him well enough to know that Dorian wasn't always the sharing type. When Alex called him out on private emotions, there was always either an angry wall or a sarcastic fence he had to work around. Finally, Dorian took a deep breath and came out with it.

"I'm curious where this goes, you and I," he said, strategically looking away. "We've had fun. Perfectly reasonable to leave it here, get on with the business of killing archdemons and such..." Alex sat beside him on the edge of the bed, covering himself just barely with a sheet and trying desperately to grab Dorian's eye.

"You've given this thought," he realized, a little surprised.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do like to think about serious subjects now and then," Dorian said.

Alex didn't know what answer Dorian wanted. And that scared him. Alex knew himself well enough to know that he did not want this to be it. He had no desire to go back to normal and pretend this hadn't happened, that it hadn't meant the world to him. That he didn't want to do it again somewhere down the line. Nervously, he passed his answer off a moment. "Tell me what you want," Alex asked.

Dorian gave him an almost unhappy look. "All on me then," he said with a frown, and Alex chewed his lips.

"Should it be all on me?" he asked after Dorian hesitated.

"No, I just meant..." But Dorian didn't finish that thought. He sighed and drooped his head, staring at the ground between his bare feet. Closing his eyes gently, as if cutting out a sense to make room for another, Dorian explained. "I like you," he said. "More than I should. More than might be wise. We end it here, I walk away."

Alex frowned. "Easy as that?" he asked.  

Dorian chuckled bitterly as if to himself. Or _at_  himself. "I won't be pleased," he admitted, looking up at Alex through his lashes. "But I'd rather now than later. Later...might be dangerous." He didn't say it with a smile, with a joke, or with his little leer of allure. He just said it flatly, and the serious tone made Alex worry.

This moment showed Alex another rare glimpse at the softer Dorian, the vulnerable one. The one who apparently cared for Alex more than they'd both anticipated. Dorian had told Alex before, a few times really, that he had a soft spot for him. But now it was all on the table, and it was all the more real. "Why dangerous?" Alex wondered.

The slow frown that spread over Dorian's face made Alexander unhappy himself. It made Dorian look smaller when he wasn't smiling, as if Alex could give him one little push and he'd fly across the room. Dorian sighed. "Walking away might be harder then," he said, looking at the floor once more. He seemed so ashamed of the fact that he cared for Alex, that he apparently didn't want this to end.

And that's when Alex realized. He'd been so attuned to Dorian's general unhappiness, and his desire to make it better, that he didn't realize  _why_ Dorian was sad. He thought it was over! He thought Alex only wanted this moment, or their flirtatious banters. For all Alexander worried about what _Dorian_ would say to him if he admitted his crush, Alex had never considered it was the same way for Dorian.

And the new thought actually made him smile. Dorian looked up at him curiously as he realized Alex was grinning. "I want more than just fun, Dorian," Alex said, and he kept on smiling. But when Dorian looked away and shook his head a little, Alex tilted his head. "Speechless I see," he joked lightly, trying to brighten the mood.

"I was...expecting something different," Dorian admitted. "Where I come from, anything between two men...it's about pleasure. It's accepted, but taken no further."

Alexander gave a slight nod. "I suppose that explains your father's distaste for it all," he said slowly, wishing he hadn't but being grateful for Dorian's easy sigh.

"Yes, you can see why it confused him," Dorian admitted. "But when it happens...You learn not to hope for more. You'd be foolish to."

Alexander smirked. "So let's  _be_ foolish," he said, scooting a bit closer.

Dorian matched Alex's little smile only to a half. "Hard habit to break," he said.

"I'm good at breaking things," Alex joked with a shrug.

Finally, Dorian smirked. "Hopefully not everything," he said.

Alexander chuckled lightly. "So," he said. "This whole guard you put up then. For past relationships..."

"I wouldn't call them that," Dorian said almost sadly again.

"Is that why you're so easily annoyed at me?" Alex mused.

Dorian gave a little laugh. "As in, does that explain why every time you're far too good to me I take my anger out on you?"

"Something like that."

Dorian sighed. "I suppose it could be a reason. I think it shocks my system whenever you do something that shows how you care for me. I've never really had that. That...romantic sensation."

"Do you do romance?" Alexander joked, leaning back on his hands. "You're so much wine and sex I'm not sure."

Dorian grinned at him. "Dear boy, those are part and parcel." For a moment they just stared at each other, Dorian eyeing Alex up and down as he leaned back on display. "Care to...Inquisit me again?" Dorian finally purred, making Alex smile and blush. "I'll be more specific in my directions this time."

Alexander laughed. "Show off." But Dorian paid no attention. He was climbing atop Alex in an instant, touching his chest, and smiling a smile that Alex hadn't seen before. It was roguish as usual, but there was a gentle hint of something more that kept his eyes bright and sweet, and Alex felt blissful.


End file.
